Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)
For the 1951 Disney animated film, see 'Alice in Wonderland. '''''Alice in Wonderland is a 2010 Fantasy adventure film directed by Tim Burton, written by Linda Woolverton, and stars Mia Wasikowska, Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Anne Hathaway , Crispin Glover, Michael Sheen and Stephen Fry. It is an extension of the Lewis Carroll novels Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. The film uses a technique of combining live action and animation. In the film, Alice is now 19 years old and accidentally returns to Underland, a place she previously visited 13 years ago. She is told that she is the only one that can slay the Jabberwocky, a dragon controlled by the Red Queen. Burton said the original Wonderland story was always about a girl wandering around from one character to another and he never felt a connection emotionally, so he wanted to make it feel more like a story than a series of events. He doesn't see this as a sequel to previous films or a re-imagining. It premiered in London at the Odeon Leicester Square on February 25, 2010. It was released in Australia on March 4, 2010 and the United States and the United Kingdom on March 5, 2010 through Walt Disney Pictures in Disney Digital 3-D and IMAX 3-D, as well as in regular theaters. Plot Alice Kingsleigh, 19, attends a party at a Victorian estate shortly after the death of her beloved father. Learning that the party is actually an engagement party to wed her into the family of her father's friend and current owner of his trading business, Alice spots a white rabbit wearing a waistcoat and pocket watch. In shock and confusion, she runs off into a maze and follows the White Rabbit through it. She eventually tumbles down a rabbit hole into Underland, learning that the White Rabbit has been searching for "The Alice" who is the only one that can slay the Jabberwocky, a dragon who terrorizes the inhabitants of Underland under the rule of The Red Queen, who had overthrown her sister The White Queen. Alice meets Absolem, The Tweedle Boys, Dodo , and dormouse. While they blame the White Rabbit for bringing back the "wrong Alice", the Bandersnatch appears and chases the clan through the woodland. As he corners Alice and scratches her arm, the Dormouse jumps on his head and stabs his left eye causing it to pop out. Alice continues on and meets the Cheshire Cat who brings her to a tea party being held by the mad hatter, the March Hare and Dormouse. The Knave Of Hearts, the Red Queen's army and the bloodhound show up and begins a search for Alice, but failing to find her as she was hidden the Mad Hatter's hat after drinking the potion to make her shrink, they continue on with their search for her in the woods. After the Mad Hatter is arrested by the Knave of Hearts, Alice manages to sneak into the Red Queen's castle to free him, but only able to obtain the Vorpal Sword and escape with the Bandersnatch after she gives him back his eye. While Alice arrives to the domain of The White Queen, the Mad Hatter manages to escape execution with the Cheshire Cat's help, rallying a revolt before his group flee to the White Queen's castle. Though Alice was at first reluctant to fight, she later learns from Absolem as he enters his pupa state that she had visited Underland 13 years earlier. This gives Alice the strength to face the Jabberwocky the next day in a duel, though both armies clash when the Mad Hatter intervened until the Jabberwocky is slain. With the dragon dead, the Red Queen's army see no more reason to fight, and the White Queen exiles her sister from the kingdom, handcuffing the Knave to her. With the Jabberwocky's blood, Alice returns to her world where she turns down the marriage proposal to Hamish and instead carries on her father's work as an apprentice in which she goes to China to expand the trading firm. Cast *Mia Wasikowska as Alice Kingsleigh. A 19-year-old young lady "who doesn't quite fit into Victorian society and structure." Her return to Wonderland "becomes a rite of passage as she discovers her voice and herself." Screenwriter Linda Woolverton researched how young women were expected to behave in the Victorian era and then made Alice the opposite. Although facing pressures to conform to society's expectations, Alice grows into a more strong-willed and empowered heroine who chooses her own path.< Mairi Ella Challen portrays Alice as a six-year-old. *Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter. Tim Burton explained that Depp "tried to find a grounding to the character, something that you feel, as opposed to just being mad. In a lot of versions it's a very one-note kind of character and you know his goal was to try and bring out a human side to the strangeness of the character." The orange hair is an allusion to the mercury poisoning suffered by many hatters who used mercury to cure felt. According to Depp: "I think he was poisoned, very, very poisoned, and it was coming out through his hair, through his fingernails and eyes." The Mad Hatter is Alice's ally. Wasikowska says: "They have an understanding about each other. They both feel like outsiders and feel alone in their separate worlds, and have a special bond and friendship." In an interview, Depp stated his experience was "A dream come true" and that the Mad Hatter is like "A mood ring, his emotions are very close to the surface" Illusionary dancer David Bernal doubles for Johnny Depp during the "futterwacken" sequence near the end of the film. *Helena Bonham Carter as the Red Queen. Bonham Carter's head is increased in size by three times on screen. The Red Queen is the older sister of the White Queen. She also hates animals, and she proves this by using animals as furniture. Bonham Carter's character is a combination of the Red Queen and the Queen of Hear. *Anne Hathaway as the White Queen. Her character does not require digital manipulation. Hathaway summed up her character with a caption on a magnet of It's Happy Bunny holding a knife; "Cute but psycho. Things even out." According to Hathaway, "She comes from the same gene pool as the Red Queen. She really likes the dark side, but she's so scared of going too far into it that she's made everything appear very light and happy. But she's living in that place out of fear that she won't be able to control herself." Hathaway describes her interpretation of the White Queen as "a Punk rock, vegan ,Pacifism|", with inspiration drawn from Blondie , Greta Garbo, and the artwork of Dan Flavin. *Crispin Glover as the Knave of Hearts . He is the head of the Red Queen's Army. Seven feet, six-inches tall, with a scarred face and a heart-shaped patch covering his left eye, Stayne is an arrogant, tricky character who follows the Red Queen's every order. He's the only one capable of pacifying her and calming her dramatic mood swings. "I am the martial element for the Red Queen," says Glover. "The Red Queen has a fair amount of short-tempered reactions to things that people do, and so my character has to be quite diplomatic." His darker side emerges in the shadows of the castle hallways. *Matt Lucas as Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Burton said it was a mix of animation and Lucas. "It's a weird mixture of things which gives his characters the disturbing quality that they so richly deserve." *Stephen Fry as the Cheshire Cat. He is a dapper tabby with the ability to appear and disappear. He is all calm, casual sensuality with a seductive grin that masks his cowardice. It's the cat's disembodied head that first appears to Alice in Tulgey Wood after she's been attacked by the vicious Bandersnatch. He offers to purify the gashes on her arm by licking them. Alice declines, although she allows him to lead her to the Hatter's Tea Party where the Hatter blames him for deserting them on the day the Red Queen seized control of Wonderland. Using his skills and the Hatter's coveted top hat, The Cheshire Cat later finds a way to redeem himself. *Michael Sheen as the White Rabbit. The White Rabbit works for the Red Queen, but is also a secret member of the Underland Underground Resistance. He was sent (by the Hatter) to search for Alice. Sheen stated, "The White Rabbit is such an iconic character that I didn't feel like I should break the mold too much." *Alan Rickman as the Caterpillar . Rickman was filmed while recording his voice in a studio, but his face wasn't composited onto the character's face as originally planned. *Barbara Windsor as the Dormouse. Burton said that Windsor's voice sealed the deal for her role as the character. *Paul Whitehouse as the March Hare. *Timothy Spall as the Bloodhound. *Marton Csokas as Charles, Alice's father. *Lindsay Duncan as Helen, Alice's mother. *Leo Bill as Hamish, a man who proposes to Alice. *Frances de la Tour as Imogene, Alice's delusional aunt. *Jemma Powell as Margaret, Alice's sister. *Eleanor Gecks and Eleanor Tomlinson as Faith and Fiona, a pair of twins who, when pressured by blackmail, reveal to Alice that she is to be proposed to by Hamish. *Michael Gough as the Dodo. *Imelda Staunton as the Tall Flowers. *Christopher Lee as the Jabberwocky. The Jabberwocky is a vicious and nasty dragon that is owned by the Red Queen. An item in the film called "The Oraculum" suggests that John Tenniel’s original design for the Jabberwocky will be used in the film. Burton and Bonham Carter's children have cameos in the film. Production Development and writing Joe Roth was developing Alice in Wonderland in April 2007 at Walt Disney Pictures with Linda Woolverton as screenwriter. That November, Burton signed with Disney to direct two films in Disney Digital 3-D, which included Alice in Wonderland and his remake of Frankenweenie. He explained "the goal is to try to make it an engaging movie where you get some of the psychology and kind of bring a freshness but also keep the classic nature of Alice." On prior versions, Burton said "It was always a girl wandering around from one crazy character to another, and I never really felt any real emotional connection." His goal with the new movie is to give the story "some framework of emotional grounding" and "to try and make Alice feel more like a story as opposed to a series of events." Burton focused on the Jabberwocky poem as part of his structure. Burton also stated that he doesn't see his version as either a sequel to any existing Alice movie or as a "re-imagining". Filming This film was originally set to be released in 2009, but was pushed to March 5, 2010. Principal photography was scheduled for May 2008, but did not begin until September and concluded in three months. Scenes set in the Victorian era were shot at Torpoint and Plymouth from September 1 to October 14. Two hundred and fifty local Extra (actor)|extras were chosen in early August. Locations included Antony House in Torpoint, Charlestown, Cornwall and the Barbican. Motion capture filming began in early October, at Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California,though the footage was later discarded. Burton said that he is using a combination of live action and animation, without motion capture. He also noted that this was the first time he had done green screen. Filming of the green screen portions, comprising 90% of the film, was completed after only 40 days. Many of the cast and crew felt nauseous as a result of the long hours surrounded by green, with Burton having lavender lenses fitted into his glasses to counteract the effect. Sony Pictures Imageworks designed the visual effects sequences. Burton felt 3D was appropriate to the story's environment. Burton and Zanuck chose to film with conventional cameras, and convert the footage into 3-D during post-production; Zanuck explained 3-D cameras were too expensive and "clumsy" to use, and they felt that there was no difference between converted footage and those shot in the format.(Director James Cameron, who released his 3-D film Avatar on December 10, 2009, criticized the choice, stating, "It doesn't make any sense to shoot in 2-D and convert to 3-D."Filming also took place at Culver Studios. Marketing On June 22, 2009, the first pictures of the film were released, showing Depp as the Mad Hatter, Hathaway as the White Queen, Bonham Carter as the Red Queen and Lucas as Tweedledee and Tweedledum. A new image of Alice was also released. In July, new photos emerged of Alice holding a white rabbit, the Mad Hatter with a hare, the Red Queen holding a pig, and the White Queen with a mouse. July 22, 2009, a teaser trailer from the Mad Hatter's point of view was released on IGN but was shortly taken down because Disney claimed that the trailer was not supposed to be out yet. The teaser was also planned to premiere along with a trailer of[Robert Zemeckis' film adaptation of A Christmas Carol on July 24, 2009 for G-Force. The following day, the teaser trailer premiered at Comic-Con but the trailer shown was different than the one that leaked. The ComicCon version didn't have the Mad Hatter's dialogue. Instead, it featured "Time to Pretend" by MGMT, and the clips shown were in different order than in the leaked version. The leaked version was originally to be shown to one of the three Facebook groups used to promote the film that had the most members. The groups used to promote the film are "The Loyal Subjects of the Red Queen", "The Loyal Subjects of the White Queen" and "The Disloyal Subjects of the Mad Hatter." Also at the Comic-Con, props from the film were displayed in an "Alice in Wonderland" exhibit. Costumes featured in the exhibit included the Red Queen's dress, chair, wig, spectacles and scepter; the White Queen's dress, wig and a small model of her castle; the Mad Hatter's suit, hat, wig, chair and table; Alice's dress and battle armor (to slay the Jabberwock). Other props included the "DRINK ME" bottles, the keys, an "EAT ME" pastry and Stand-In models of the White Rabbit and March Hare. Release On February 12, 2010 major UK cinema chains, Odeon Cinemas, Vue and Cineworld, had planned to boycott the film because of a reduction of the interval between cinema and DVD release from the usual 17 weeks to 12. A week after the announcement, Cineworld, who has a 24% share of UK box office, has chosen to play the film on over 150 screens. Cineworld's chief executive Steve Wiener stated, "As leaders in 3D, we did not want the public to miss out on such a visual spectacle. As the success of Avatar has shown, there is currently a huge appetite for the 3D experience". Shortly after, the Vue cinema chain also reached an agreement with Disney, but Odeon had still chosen to boycott in Britain, Ireland and Italy. On February 25, 2010 Odeon had reached an agreement and has decided to show the film on March 5, 2010. The Royal premiere took place at the Odeon Leicester Square in London on February 25, 2010 for the fund-raiser The Prince's Foundation for Children and The Arts where the Prince of Wales and the Duchess of Cornwall attended. It also did not affect their plans to show the film in Spain, Germany, Portugal and Austria. The film was released in the U.S. and UK, in both Disney Digital 3-D and IMAX 3-D, as well as regular theaters on March 5, 2010. Critical reception Alice in Wonderland received mixed reviews from film critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 54% of critics have given the film a positive review, with a average of 5.7 out of 10 based on 183 reviews. Among Rotten Tomatoes' "Top Critics", which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television and radio programs,the film holds an overall approval rating of 61%, based on a sample of 33 reviews. The site's general consensus is that, "Tim Burton's Alice sacrifices the book's minimal narrative coherence -- and much of its heart -- but it's an undeniable visual treat". Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 1–100 reviews from film critics, has a rating score of 53 based on 38 reviews. Todd McCarthy of Variety praised it for its "moments of delight, humor and bedazzlement", but went on to say, "But it also becomes more ordinary as it goes along, building to a generic battle climax similar to any number of others in CGI-heavy movies of the past few years". Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter said "Burton has delivered a subversively witty, brilliantly cast, whimsically appointed dazzler that also manages to hit all the emotionally satisfying marks." while also praising its CGI, "Ultimately, it's the visual landscape that makes Alice's newest adventure so wondrous, as technology has finally been able to catch up with Burton's endlessly fertile imagination." Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly said, "But Burton's Disneyfied 3-D Alice in Wonderland, written by the girl-power specialist Linda Woolverton, is a strange brew indeed: murky, diffuse, and meandering, set not in a Wonderland that pops with demented life but in a world called Underland that's like a joyless, bombed-out version of Wonderland. It looks like a CGI head trip gone postapocalyptic. In the film's rather humdrum 3-D, the place doesn't dazzle — it droops." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times said in his review that, Alice plays better as an adult hallucination, which is how Burton rather brilliantly interprets it until a pointless third act flies off the rails."Alice in Wonderland is currently nominated for three MTV Movie Awards, Best Movie, Best Villain (Helena Bonham Carter), and Global Superstar (Johnny Depp), all of which are chosen by fans. Voting ended on June 6th (except for Best Movie, for which voting stays open during the ceremony). Impact on fashion Many female fans enjoyed Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland from a fashion point of view with many desiring the red dress Alice wears when she's in the Red Queen's Castle. Many fashionistas have done several fashion shows based on Tim Burton's movie, believing that the trend will be hot during the summer season soon after the DVD and Blu-ray release. Box office performance Alice in Wonderland opened with an estimated US $116.1 million, including $41 million on the Friday it opened, the 11th biggest opening-day ever and setting new records for an opening-day and first weekend in March, and the largest box office total for a movie in 3-D. The previous records for the month was $71 million for the weekend and $28 million for an March opening day, both set by 300. It also broke Fast and Furious' record for the highest weekend debut for a Spring release. As of 2010, Alice in Wonderland is the third highest grossing Disney release of all time (behind Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Toy Story 3), as well as the second Disney film to gross over $1 billion Worldwide. As a result, 3 of the 4 highest grossing movies by Disney all have Johnny Depp in a major role. Awards This version of Alice in Wonderland won 2 Academy Awards for Art Direction and Costume Design (the latter was a rarity for a fantasy film), 2 BAFTAs for Costume Design and Hair/Makeup, 2 Satelite awards for Visual Effects and Costume Design, 2 Saturn Awards for Fantasy film and Costumes, 1 Scream Award for Anne Hathaway's performance, 1 ACE award in the comedy category, 1 Teen Choice Award for Mia Wasikowska's fight sequence with the Jabberwocky, 1 Costume Guilds Award for Excelence in Fantasy, 1 People's Choice Award for Johnny Depp's performance and 1 Annie Award for Character Animation in a Live Action Film. Soundtracks Alice in Wonderland: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Longtime Burton collaborator Danny Elfman's score was released March 2, 2010. The tracklisting for the album is as follows: :#Alice's Theme 5:07 :#Little Alice 1:34 :#Proposal/Down the Hole 2:58 :#Doors 1:51 :#Drink Me 2:48 :#Into the Garden 0:50 :#Alice Reprise #1 0:26 :#Bandersnatched 2:42 :#Finding Absolem 2:41 :#Alice Reprise #2 0:38 :#The Cheshire Cat 2:07 :#Alice and Bayard's Journey 4:04 :#Alice Reprise #3 0:24 :#Alice Escapes 1:07 :#The White Queen 0:36 :#Only a Dream 1:25 :#The Dungeon 2:18 :#Alice Decides 3:14 :#Alice Reprise #4 1:01 :#Going to Battle 2:41 :#The Final Confrontation 1:41 :#Blood of the Jabberwocky 2:37 :#Alice Returns 3:14 :#Alice Reprise #5 2:56 Almost Alice Almost Alice is a collection of various artists' music inspired by the film. The lead single, "Alice", by Avril Lavigne, premiered on January 27, 2010 on Ryan Seacrest's radio program. It even featured Robert Smith singing a cover of "Very Good Advice" from the 1951 film version of "Alice in Wonderland". The album was released on March 2, 2010. Video game Disney Interactive Studios announced on July 23, 2009, that a video game based on the film will be released in the same week as the film for the Wii, Nintendo DS and Windows PC, with the soundtrack being composed by veteran video game music composer Richard Jacques. The Wii, DS, and PC versions were released on March 2, 2010. DVD/BluRay The DVD and Blu-Ray was released June 1, 2010 in the USA and Canada. es:Alice in Wonderland (película de 2010) Category:Disney films Category:2010 films Category:Live-action films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films based on books Category:Hybrid films Category:Academy Award winning films Category:Billion dollar films Category:Disney Universe Worlds